


Dunkle Vergangenheit

by Puraido



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is 25 years old, Children, F/M, Future Fic, Karma is 25 years old, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, all Class 3-E Members
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Sie wissen nicht viel über die Vergangenheit des anderen, allerdings war diese auch nie von Bedeutung. Karma lebt nun in Tokyo zusammen mit seinem Mann Ayato. Die beiden sind glücklich, auch ohne die Vergangenheit des anderen zu kennen, das interessiert ja schließlich auch keinen. Als Karmas bester Freund Nagisa allerdings anruft, um diesen zu einem Klassentreffen einzuladen, beginnt sich Ayato langsam für die Vergangenheit seines Mannes zu interessieren.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Dunkle Vergangenheit  
> Autor: Puraido  
> Fandom: Assassination Classroom / Tokyo Ghoul  
> Genre: Familie, Romanze, Freundschaft  
> Altersbeschränkung: P16  
> Orientierung: male slash, hetero  
> Warnungen: Das ist eine Future!Fic. Sie spielt zehn Jahre nach Assassination Classroom und ungefähr genauso viele Jahre nach Tokyo Ghoul Manga (nicht nach :re). (Karma und Ayato sind beide 25 Jahre alt). Im Laufe der Geschichte werden also Spoiler auf das Ende von Assassination Classroom und auf die aktuellen Ereignisse von Tokyo Ghoul:re geben. Es könnten noch einige … ghulische Aktivitäten dran kommen, allerdings halte ich mich hier zurück.  
> Hauptcharaktere: Akabane Karma, Kirishima Ayato  
> Nebencharaktere: Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede, Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken, Fueguchi Hinami  
> Pairings: Karmayato (ab Prolog), der Rest folgt, wenn sie in der Story vorkommen
> 
> Eine Erklärung: Wie komme ich auf Karma und Ayato? Nun ja, ich hatte schon länger vor, ein Tokyo Ghoul, Assassination Classroom Crossover zu schreiben (eine weitere Geschichte, nicht zu diesem Pairing, ist auch schon in Arbeit). Auf das Pairing speziell an sich bin ich durch meine Miis aus TomoDachi Life gekommen. Dort habe ich einen Ayato und einen Karma Mii und die beiden sind dort befreundet. Tja, und dann kam mir die Karmayato Idee.

Es war ziemlich spät, als Akabane Karma von der Arbeit heim kam. Er stieß die Luft ein wenig genervt aus, als er die Tür aufschloss. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie einige Menschen überhaupt zu ihrem Job gekommen waren. Das war ja furchtbar.

 

Er betrat seine Wohnung und hörte, dass der Fernseher lief. Er stieß noch einmal die Luft aus und streifte sich dann die Schuhe von den Füßen. Leicht kopfschüttelnd betrat er das Wohnzimmer. „Bin wieder da“, meinte er im Türrahmen.

 

Er betrachtete den blauhaarigen jungen Mann auf seiner Couch. Dieser sah auf. „Ah, Willkommen zurück“, mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte er sich auf der Couch herum. Er stützte seine Arme auf die Lehne. „Wie war die Arbeit?“

 

„Ach, frag besser nicht“, seufzte Karma. „Es gibt schon manchmal selten dämliche Menschen. Wenn die einfach mal ihren Job erledigen würden, dann hätte ich viel weniger zu meckern.“ Karma ging auf sein Gegenüber zu.

 

Kirishima Ayato streckte die Arme durch und richtete sich auf. Karma beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn kurz. „Aber lass uns jetzt nicht über die Arbeit reden. Da werde ich nur aggressiv bei.“

 

„Okay, von mir aus“, antwortete der Ghul. Er schlang die Arme um Karmas Hals und zog ihn weiter zu sich. – „Es gibt sowieso viel wichtigere Sachen zu … bereden“, meinte Karma zwischen zwei Küssen.

 

„Oh, dann sollten wir mal anfangen“, erwiderte Ayato, er löste sich von Karma und stand von der Couch auf. Noch immer Karmas Hand haltend zog er ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich denke, hier lässt es sich besser … reden“, grinste Ayato. – „Definitiv.“

 

Der Ghul drehte sich zu Karma, dieser war dabei, seine Jacke abzustreifen, achtlos warf er sie auf einen Stuhl, der zu seiner rechten stand. Karma beugte sich zu Ayato runter und küsste ihn erneut.

 

Ayato fummelte währenddessen an den Knöpfen von Karmas Hemd herum. Es war relativ schwierig, die kleinen Knöpfe zu öffnen, während er geküsst wurde, weshalb er sich letztendlich doch kurz von seinem Mann lösen musste. „Warum müssen die nur so klein sein“, fluchte er kurz, was Karma leicht zum Lachen brachte.

 

Einige Sekunden später hatte es Ayato jedenfalls geschafft, er streifte das Hemd von Karmas Schultern, es landete auf dem Boden. Danach folgte Karmas Unterhemd, welches ebenfalls irgendwo im Zimmer landete.

 

Der Rotschopf drückte Ayato in Richtung Bett. Ayato stieß mit den Waden an die Bettkante, woraufhin er sie einfach nach hinten fallen ließ. Karma unterbrach den Kuss kurz und sah auf Ayato hinab. Er stützte sich auf das Bett, sodass der Ghul weiter zurück robben konnte.

 

Er legte seine Hände an den Saum des T-Shirts seines Gegenübers und zog es ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf. Er saß auf Ayatos Schoß, seine Arme legten sich um den Hals des Ghuls und er küsste ihn wieder.

 

Ayatos Kagune kam zum Vorschein. Riesige rot schimmernde Flügel entfalteten sich hinter dem Ghul. Als er die Augen öffnete, waren sie schwarzrot. Er küsste Karma ein weiteres Mal, ehe er stoppte. Mit seinen Kakugan-Augen sah er den Menschen an.

 

Karma lächelte leicht, er fuhr mit dem Daumen eine der Adern lang, die unter Ayatos Auge hervorgetreten waren. „Nach wie vor so wunderschön“, murmelte Karma. – Ayato verstand es nicht wirklich, was Karma an ihm ‚ _wunderschön_ ‘ fand. Die meisten Menschen hatten Angst vor dieser Erscheinung. Sollten sie auch. Immerhin war Ayato ein Ghul und er tötete Menschen. Karma hatte das allerdings nie abgeschreckt.

 

„Was du immer redest“, Ayato schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du solltest nach wie vor Angst davor haben.“ – Karma schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Habe ich aber nicht.“ – „Du bist ein wirklich leichtsinniger und dummer Mensch“, seufzte Ayato und küsste ihn erneut.

 

Ayato legte sich zurück und Karma löste sich von ihm, er sah aus seinen goldenen Augen auf den Ghul hinab. Er rutschte auf Ayatos Beinen zurück und begann dann, die Hose seines Mannes zu öffnen. Schnell entledigte er sich der störenden Hose, seine eigene folgte umgehend.

 

„Du hast es aber eilig heute“, stieß Ayato grinsend aus. – Karma küsste sich grade an Ayatos Hals entlang, er schnaubte kurz und wisperte in Ayatos Ohr: „Natürlich. Ich war heute nur von Idioten umgeben, ist doch logisch, dass ich meine verbleibende freie Zeit mit der einzigen normalen Person verbringen möchte.“

 

„So normal bin ich gar nicht. Du weißt, dass ich dich jeder Zeit auffressen könnte“, Ayato drehte den Kopf und leckte über Karmas Ohrmuschel, spielerisch zog er am Ohrläppchen des Rothaarigen.

 

Karma lachte auf. „Ich weiß, dass du das könntest. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du es tun würdest. Sonst hättest du mich sicherlich schon gefressen und nicht erst geheiratet.“ Karma strich über Ayatos Wange.

 

„Das ist ein Punkt für dich“, gab sich Ayato geschlagen. Er schlang die Beine um Karmas Hüfte. „Also, waren wir nicht grade anderweitig beschäftigt? Ich denke, wir haben genug geredet.“

 

„Und dieser Punkt geht an dich, damit ist es wohl ausgeglichen“, brummte Karma an Ayatos Hals. Damit begann Karma endlich richtig loszulegen.

 

 

 

Der Ghul wurde am nächsten Morgen durch das nervige klingeln von Karmas Telefon geweckt. Er lag in den Armen seines Mannes, aus diesen musste er sich nun herauswühlen um zum Telefon zu gelangen.

 

Er wunderte sich, wer Karma an seinem freien Samstag um diese frühe Uhrzeit, es war grade mal acht Uhr anrief. Er blinzelte einige Male und rieb sich mit dem Handballen kurz über die Augen, ehe er nach dem Telefon griff. Karma schlief weiterhin tief und fest.

 

Ayato sah auf das Display. «Nagisa» stand darauf. Nagisa? Wer war das denn? „Karma!“, noch immer verschlafen, rüttelte Ayato an Karmas Schulter. „Wach auf, du wirst gerade angerufen.“ Keine Reaktion. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein“, grummelte Ayato. „Und warum ist der Klingelton so bescheuert?“

 

Ohne drüber nach zu denken, nahm er das Gespräch an. „Ja?“, brummte er. – «Ähm … Karma?», kam es ein wenig irritiert von der anderen Seite der Leitung. – „Nein, der pennt noch. Ich hab ihn nicht wach gekriegt. Was willst du?“, fragte Ayato ein wenig schlecht gelaunt. Was fiel diesem Nagisa ein, ihn so früh zu wecken?

 

Nagisa räusperte sich und meinte dann. «Mit wem spreche ich denn überhaupt? Das ist aber schon noch Karmas Telefon, oder?» – Ayato zischte kurz. „Ja, das ist noch Karmas Telefon. Ich bin Ayato, sein Mann“, knurrte der Ghul. Erneut wandte er sich an Karma. „Oi, Karma, wach auf, verdammt.“

 

«Moment mal, was soll das heißen, ‚ _sein Mann_ ‘?!», Nagisas Stimme überschlug sich überrascht. – „Es heißt das, was es eben heißt. Also, jetzt sag schon, was willst du? Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit?“

 

Einige Sekunden blieb es still, ehe sich Nagisa erneut räusperte. «Ich wollte Karma eigentlich nur wegen eines Klassentreffens bescheid geben. Immerhin ist es bald zehn Jahre her, seit wir die Mittelschule beendet haben. Kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass er ‚ _an jenem Tag_ ‘ zu ‚ _jenem Ort_ ‘ kommen soll. Du kannst es ihm so ausrichten, er wird wissen, welcher Tag und welcher Ort gemeint ist.» Wieder zögerte Nagisa kurz. «Ähm, und Entschuldigung wegen der frühen Störung.»

 

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich richte es ihm aus“, damit beendete Ayato das Gespräch. Seufzend legte er das Telefon auf den Nachttisch zurück. Er legte sich wieder hin und rutschte zu Karma. Er umschlang seinen Mann mit einem Arm. Es war noch viel zu früh …

 

 

 

Es war gegen zehn Uhr, als Karma auch endlich aufwachte. Normalerweise schlief er nie so lange, aber da er heute frei hatte, war es ihm egal. Ayato war schon früher wach gewesen, den Rest der Zeit hatte er Karma beobachtet. „Du hattest heute morgen einen Anruf bekommen“, meinte Ayato. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt.

 

„Ach ja? Wer denn?“, stieß Karma aus, danach gähnte er ausgiebig. – „Von jemandem namens Nagisa“, Ayato drehte leicht den Kopf. „Ich soll dir was ausrichten.“ – „Oh, du bist ran gegangen?“, kam es überrascht von Karma. – „Jup. Dein Klingelton war so nervig. Und es wollte nicht aufhören. Nun ja, Nagisa meinte. Dass ihr’nen Klassentreffen veranstalten wollt. Weil ihr ja zehn Jahre aus der Schule raus seid. Und ihr sollt euch ‚ _an jenem Tag_ ‘ an ‚ _jenem Ort_ ‘ treffen. Was auch immer das heißen soll“, Ayato hob die Augenbrauen an.

 

Ayato wusste nichts von Karmas Schulzeit. Vor allem nicht, dass er Teil des _Assassination Classrooms_ gewesen war. Auch sonst wusste der Ghul nicht viel von Karmas Vergangenheit und auch nicht von seinen Klassenkameraden.

 

Karma auf der anderen Seite, wusste ebenfalls nichts von Ayatos blutiger Vergangenheit bei _Aogiri Tree_. Er wusste zwar, das Ayato irgendwo in Tokyo noch eine Schwester hatte, aber kennen gelernt hatte er seine Schwägerin noch nicht.

 

Der Mensch seufzte auf. „Ach, ist das wirklich schon zehn Jahre her?“, er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Danach schlang er seinen Arm um Ayato. „Ich werde demnächst wohl mal wieder nach Hause nach Kunugigaoka fahren müssen.“

 

„Und du lässt mich hier alleine zurück? Wie fies“, Ayato zog kurz einen Schmollmund, ehe er grinste. „Ach, dieser Nagisa war übrigens ziemlich überrascht, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich dein Mann bin. Hattest wohl noch niemandem gesagt, dass du jetzt verheiratet bist.“

 

Karma brummte auf. „Nein, hatte ich noch nicht. Das muss ja ein Schock gewesen sein“, er schnaubte. – Ayato beobachtete Karma, ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hm, wer ist das eigentlich? Hattest du mal was mit ihm?“, fragte er provozierend.

 

Der Rothaarige lachte auf. „Nein, hatte ich nicht. Nagisa ist mein bester Freund“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Ich bin schockiert. Er ist dein bester Freund und du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass du geheiratet hast?“ – „Wieso sollte ich. Du hast deiner Schwester ja auch nichts gesagt.“

 

Ayato schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Da hast du wohl recht.“ Damit stand er auf. Er ging in Richtung Badezimmer, blieb davor allerdings stehen und sah zu Karma zurück. „Hm, na komm schon, ich brauch jemanden, der mir den Rücken schrubbt.“ – Karma schnaubte belustigt, stand dann aber ebenfalls auf und folgte Ayato ins Badezimmer.


	2. Kapitel 1

 

Karma stand in der Küche und bereitete sich Frühstück zu, es gab Spiegelei mit Speck, zu mehr hatte er keine Lust. Ayato stand etwas weiter hinter ihm, er lehnte mit den Armen auf dem Tresen und sah Karma aus sicherer Entfernung zu. Er rümpfte angeekelt die Nase, als der Geruch zu ihm herüber zog.

 

Zu Anfang war es ziemlich schwierig für ihn gewesen, die Gerüche des Menschenessens zu ertragen. Mehr als einmal hatte er das Zimmer verlassen müssen. Mittlerweile konnte er es ertragen, auch wenn es nach wie vor widerlich war.

 

Das Essen war immer so eine Sache. Ayato wusste, dass er niemals mit Karma zusammen etwas essen konnte. Er vertrug kein Menschenessen und Karma konnte keine Menschen essen. Sie waren nun mal nicht von derselben Spezies.

 

Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, dass Karma abhauen würde, wenn er herausfand das Ayato Monster in Menschengestalt war, dass zum Überleben menschliches Fleisch essen musste. Aber Karma war nie abgehauen. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich wohl stark zu Ayatos Monsterseite hingezogen. Warum auch sonst sollte er seine Kagune und seine Kakugan als ‚ _schön_ ‘ bezeichnen?

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen, als etwas gegen seine Stirn schnippte. Er kniff kurz zu Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er direkt in Karmas goldene Augen. Karma sah ihn fragend an. „Woran denkst du? Wieder über das Essen?“

 

„Nein. Nicht wirklich“, seufzte der Ghul. – „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Ayato“, schnaubte Karma, er beugte sich vor und küsste den Ghul. – „Ich hab kurz an die Essenssituation gedacht, aber nicht sehr lange“, brummte Ayato. Er richtete sich auf und sah dann von oben auf Karma herab.

 

„Hm, dann wieder an die ‚ _Monster-Sache_ ‘?“, riet Karma. – Ayato schnaubte auf. „Vielleicht.“ – Seufzend ging Karma um den Tresen herum. Ayato lehnte noch immer daran und Karma stellte sich nun direkt vor ihn. Er legte die Hände links und rechts neben Ayato auf die Kante des Möbelstücks, sodass der Ghul dazwischen gefangen war.

 

„Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du kein Monster bist? Und selbst wenn, dann bist du eben das schönste Monster, welches mir begegnet ist. Wann geht das endlich in deinen hübschen Kopf rein“, fragte er ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

 

Ayato stieß die Luft aus, er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wenn du es mir immer wieder sagst, ich werde es wohl nie verstehen“, seufzend lehnte er sich an Karma, das hielt aber nur einige Sekunden, danach hob er den Kopf an und sah seinen Mann mit Kakugan-Augen an. „Was findest du daran bitte schön?“

 

Karma beugte sich vor und küsste Ayato. „Alles“, war seine schlichte Antwort. Ayato löste sich rasch von Karma und schob ihn zurück. – „Oi, den Essen brennt an“, brummte er. – „Shite!“, schnell lief Karma zum Herd zurück und nahm das Ei runter. „Ach, verdammt“, er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wegen dir ist mein Essen verbrannt“, er sah über seine Schulter.

 

Ayato, mittlerweile wieder mit normalen Augen, zischte auf. „Gib mir nicht die Schuld daran, wenn du zu blöd bist, dein Essen vorher vom Herd zu nehmen.“ – Karma schmunzelte. „Ja, ja, schon gut.“ Er inspizierte sein Ei. „Huh, zum Glück nicht ganz so schlimm verbrannt, ist noch essbar“, murmelte er vor sich hin, woraufhin Ayato ein abfälliges Geräusch ausstieß.

 

Der Ghul ging zum Esstisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Karma folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. Er aß die nicht verbrannten Stellen des Spiegeleis und dazu den Speck. Ayato beobachtete ihn dabei, nach wie vor ein wenig angewidert. „Das sieht eklig aus“, meinte er.

 

Karma schnaubte. „So eklig ist das gar nicht“, murmelte er um zwei Bissen herum. – Der Ghul sah ihn skeptisch an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch da piepte Karmas Telefon. Der Mensch hob die Augenbrauen an und kramte es aus der Tasche.

 

Er wischte über den Bildschirm um es zu entsperren. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich noch weiter an. „Von Nakamura?“, nuschelte er und öffnete die Nachricht. Er sog die Luft kurz ein. „Oh hah, Nagisa ist eine ganz schöne Plaudertasche.“

 

„Was ist denn?“, wollte Ayato wissen. Er stand auf und beugte sich über den Tisch rüber, um auf Karmas Telefon starren zu können. „Nakamura weiß jetzt auch schon, dass ich verheiratet bin. Hier“, seufzend drehte Karma seinem Mann das Telefon zu.

 

«KARMA WARUM HAST DU KEINEM GESAGT, DASS DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VERHEIRATET BIST??? WER IST ES? SEIT WANN BIST DU SCHON VERHEIRATET? RÜCK RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE!»

 

„Warum schreit sie so?“ wollte Ayato wissen. „Und wer ist das?“ – „Eine weitere Klassenkameradin. Und nun ja … sie ist sauer dass ich ihr so was Wichtiges nicht mitgeteilt habe, ganz offensichtlich“, schnaubte Karma.

 

„Da muss sie aber wirklich nicht alles in Großbuchstaben schreiben“, Ayato verzog das Gesicht. – Karma hob die Schultern kurz an. „Nun ja, Nakamura halt“, er drehte das Telefon wieder zu sich und tippte dann eine Antwort ein.

 

«Morgen Nakamura, nun ja, ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich meinen Mann ein wenig für mich haben wollte, ohne Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Du kennst ihn nicht von daher macht es wenig Sinn, dir zu sagen, wer es ist. Und ich bin schon seit knapp zwei Jahren verheiratet. Das nächste Mal brauchst du übrigens nicht alles groß zu schreiben. Ich hätte es auch so verstanden. Grüße Karma.»

 

Er schickte die SMS ab und es dauerte kaum zehn Sekunden, ehe ihn die Nächste erreichte. Allerdings war sie nicht von Nakamura, sondern von Okuda.

 

«Karma-kun, du bist verheiratet? Stimmt das wirklich? Wenn ja, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch noch nachträglich! Liebe Grüße Manami.»

 

„Nagisa ist wirklich ein Plappermaul“, seufzte Karma, er stützte sein Gesicht in die Handfläche. Er wollte gerade auf die SMS antworten, als ihn fast zeitgleich drei weitere erreichten. „Oi, übertreibt es nicht!“, fluchte er.

 

„Hm, das verbreitet sich ja echt wie ein Lauffeuer“, kam es überrascht von Ayato. – „Und genau deswegen hab ich meinen Klassenkameraden nichts gesagt, ich wusste, dass die Kopfstehen würden“, seufzte Karma, er las die anderen Nachrichten, sie waren von Fuwa Yuzuki, Yukimura Akari und Maehara Hiroto. Sie alle schrieben ungefähr das gleiche.

 

„Ich glaub, ich muss eine Rundmail schicken, sonst werde ich ja nie fertig hier“, der Rotschopf schnaubte. – „Du bist ja heiß begehrt. War das damals auch schon so?“, Ayato legte den Kopf schief und sah Karma an. – Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hm, nun ja, ich war damals der beste Schüler der Schule. Aber so ‚ _begehrt_ ‘ war ich gar nicht. Viele meinten, ich hätte einen schlechten Charakter gehabt.“

 

„Nein! Einen schlechten Charakter? DU? Wie kamen die denn darauf?“, kam es voller Sarkasmus von Ayato, er hatte die Augen gespielt weit aufgerissen. – „Ja, unglaublich, nicht wahr?“, lachte Karma. – Auch Ayato schmunzelte, er küsste Karma kurz. „Vollkommen unglaublich. Wobei ich nicht einschätzen kann, ob dein Charakter damals oder heute schlimmer ist. Ich meine … du bist schließlich ein echter Schurke. Wenn die Öffentlichkeit wüsste, dass du einen Ghul geheiratet hast … gar nicht auszudenken“, er zischte einmal kurz auf.

 

„Wie soll ich sagen, ich spiele gerne mit dem Feuer. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob du ein Ghul oder ein Mensch bist, zumindest nicht für mich“, Karma zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Für dich nicht. Für’ne Menge anderer Leute schon. Immerhin sind Ghule die Wesen, die in der Nahrungskette über den Menschen stehen.“ Ayato war aufgestanden und hatte sich weiter zu Karma gebeugt. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. „Menschen mögen es doch nicht, wenn andere Wesen über ihnen stehen, hab ich recht?“ Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

 

„Hm, da magst du recht haben, die meisten nicht. Aber wie ich schon sagte. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du ein Ghul bist. Glaub mir, ich hab schon schlimmere Monster gesehen. Und die waren wirklich Monster.“

 

Abrupt lehnte sich Ayato zurück, er sah Karma mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ach, sag bloß. Was denn für Monster? Und wann?“ – Karma stieß die Luft aus. „In der Mittelschule. Und was genau das für Monster waren …“, er zögerte kurz, immerhin hatten sie dem Verteidigungsministerium versichern müssen, mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Aber mittlerweile waren schon zehn Jahre vergangen … „Tja, das waren Tentakel-Monster. Echt ziemlich schlimme“, endete er.

 

„… Tentakel-Monster? Ernsthaft?“, Ayato sah ihn an, als ob er nicht mehr alle hätte. „Karma, du spinnst echt.“ – „Wenn du das sagst“, Karma zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte sich gerade vorbeugen, um Ayato erneut zu küssen, doch da vibrierte sein Telefon wieder. „Du musstest Nagisa ja unbedingt sagen, dass du mein Mann bist, oder?“

 

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass der so eine Tratschtante ist? Du hättest ja auch aufwachen können“, schnaubte Ayato, er setzte sich wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. – „Ich hatte ihn auch anders in Erinnerung. Aber wie dem auch sei. Mal schauen was sie schreiben.

 

Er las die Nachrichten durch. Die ersten drei waren wieder so wie die anderen. Die vierte war erneut von Nakamura.

 

«Karma-kun, du musst ihn UNBEDINGT zum Klassentreffen mitbringen! Wir brennen sicher ALLE darauf, deinen Schatzi kennen zu lernen! Ich hab ne Rundmail geschickt, damit auch alle wissen was los ist. Das heißt also, du kannst dich nicht mehr drücken. Und wenn du nicht zum Klassentreffen kommen solltest, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich dich finden und dich höchstpersönlich da hin zerren!»

 

„Oh ha“, entfuhr es Karma. „Das wird ja immer besser.“ Er drehte sein Telefon herum, sodass Ayato die Nachricht lesen konnte. – „‚ _Schatzi_ ‘? Ernsthaft?“, seufzte Ayato gequält. „Hätte ich mal bloß die Klappe gehalten. Warum soll ich jetzt plötzlich mit zu eurem Klassentreffen kommen? Ich war doch gar nicht in der Klasse“, der Ghul grimassierte.

 

„Tja, _Schatzi_ , hättest du ersten mal nicht zu viel gesagt. Selbst dran Schuld“, zwitscherte Karma. Er drehte das Telefon wieder zu sich und tippte eine Antwort an Nakamura.

 

«Mal schauen, ob ich Lust dazu habe. Oder er. Und du willst mich also finden, ja? Da bin ich ja fast versucht, ganz wegzubleiben und euch verzweifeln zu sehen.»

 

Er schickte die SMS ab. „Tja, mal schauen, ob ich mir bald eine neue Nummer zulegen muss“, er seufzte auf, danach aß er die letzten Reste seines Frühstücks, ehe er den Teller in die Spülmaschine stellte. „Was wollen wir heute machen?“, fragte er über die Schulter.

 

Ayato überlegte einige Zeit. Allerdings wurde er vom Vibrieren von Karmas Telefon unterbrochen. Knurrend stand der Ghul auf und schlich sich von hinten an Karma ran. Mit dem linken Arm umschlang er Karmas Mitte, mit der rechten Hand nahm er ihm das Telefon ab. „Ich weiß, was wir jetzt zuerst machen werden. Und zwar: Dieses verdammte Teil endlich ausstellen! Das ist ja so was von nervig“, gesagt, getan. Er legte das ausgeschaltete Telefon auf die Küchenzeile. Danach fuhr er mit der rechten Hand unter Karmas Shirt. „Und nun … fiele mir noch etwas anderes ein. Dabei können wir keine Störfaktoren gebrauchen“, brummte er in Karmas Ohr.

 

„Hattest du letzte Nacht noch nicht genug?“, fragte Karma über die Schulter. Er griff nach Ayatos Händen und löste sie von sich, danach drehte er sich um, er drängte Ayato in Richtung Tresen. – „Du weißt, dass ich von dir nie genug kriege“, merkte Ayato trocken an. – Karma schnaubte. „Wenn das so ist …“ Sie küssten sich erneut.

 

 

 

Bis zum Schlafzimmer schafften sie es diesmal nicht mehr. Sie landeten irgendwie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Ihre Klamotten waren auf dem kurzen Weg verteilt. „Du solltest dir öfter Mal frei nehmen. Du arbeitest so viel“, schmollte Ayato, er lag auf Karma, er hatte sich auf die Arme aufgerichtet und sah zu seinem Mann.

 

„Hm, du brauchst dringend auch irgendeine Art von Beschäftigung. Immer nur zuhause rumzuhocken ist sicher ziemlich langweilig“, Karma hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, er starrte an die Decke. – „Hmpf, du hast gut reden, ich kann doch nicht einfach so arbeiten gehen, ich bin ein Ghul, schon vergessen?“

 

„Gibt es echt keine Ghule, die normale Jobs haben? Ich meine, irgendwie müssen die ja auch zu Geld kommen“, Karma senkte den Blick zu Ayato. – „Doch, Ghule können schon arbeiten. Aber ich hab doch ein ganz anderes Problem. Das mit dem Ausweis und so weiter hat deine Freundin für mich geklärt, aber … nun ja, ich hab doch keine Ahnung von so was, in meiner Jugend hab ich nicht unter Menschen gelebt, ich weiß doch kaum mehr, wie ich mich da zu verhalten habe. Und es ist nicht jeder so tolerant wie du.“

 

Karma überlegte einige Zeit. „Was ist mit deiner Schwester? Ich meine, lebt die nicht irgendwo unter Menschen? Du sagtest doch, sie besitzt ein Café, warum fragst du nicht sie?“, schlug er vor.

 

„Ich soll meine Schwester nach Arbeit fragen? Nein, nein, nein, das kann ich auf keinen Fall machen!“, wehrte Ayato ab. – „Und warum nicht?“ – „Uhm, nun ja, weil ich die ganzen Jahre immer wieder gesagt habe, wie sehr ich die Menschen hasse und dass ich es schwachsinnig finde, mich ihnen anzupassen. Da kann ich doch jetzt nicht einfach zu ihr gehen“, erklärte er.

 

„Und warum nicht? Ich meine, dass ist doch Vergangenheit. Oder ist sie so schlimm, dass sie dir selbst nach Jahren noch den Kopf dafür abreißen würde?“ – „Ehm, ich weiß offen gestanden nicht. Ich hab mich jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet …“

 

„Na, dann wird’s aber mal Zeit“, meinte Karma. „Hey, ein Vorschlag. Du lernst mal meine alten Klassenkameraden kennen und ich deine Schwester. Das schieben wir immerhin schon seit fast zwei Jahren auf.“

 

Ayato überlegte einige Zeit. Schließlich stieß er die Luft aus. „Okay, von mir aus. Auch wenn ich das nur äußerst ungern tue.“ – „Gut, dann machen wir das. Morgen ist Sonntag. Da könnten wir deine Schwester ja gleich mal besuchen gehen.“

 

„Morgen?! Warum schon so früh?“, stieß Ayato entsetzt aus. – „Warum nicht? Mein Klassentreffen ist in zwei Wochen, du wirst die Leute also noch früh genug kennen lernen. Warum sollten wir bei deiner Schwester warten?“

 

Der Ghul haderte einen Moment mit sich. „Grrr, na gut. Von mir aus“, zischte er. – Karma kicherte leicht. Er zog Ayato wieder zu sich runter und lenkte ihn mit küssen ab. Er würde ihn schon noch vollkommen davon überzeugen, aber jetzt hatten sie erst einmal wieder etwas anderes zu tun.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kirishima Ayato fühlte sich hier überhaupt nicht wohl. Auch nach zwei Jahren, in denen er mehr oder weniger regelmäßig hier war, konnte er sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Er stand grade mitten in einem Supermarkt. Sein Geruchssinn war wesentlich besser als der, von gewöhnlichen Menschen und in Supermärkten prallten hunderte verschiedene Gerüche aufeinander.

 

Das passte ihm so gar nicht. Seine Nase kribbelte jedes Mal schrecklich, wenn er einen Supermarkt betrat. Und noch dazu waren die Gerüche teilweise so Ekel erregend. Menschliches Essen war einfach widerlich. Es sah nicht nur scheußlich aus, es roch auch mindestens doppelt so schlimm.

 

Warum er sich das antat? Die Antwort war einfach und ließ sich in zwei Wörtern zusammenfassen: Wegen Karma. Ja, Karma musste als Mensch nun mal ab und zu einkaufen. Und jedes Mal zerrte der menschliche Rotschopf ihn mit. Er solle auch mal unter Menschen wandeln. Ayato sollte möglichst nicht den Kontakt zur Menschenwelt verlieren.

 

Der blauhaarige Ghul brummte auf. Er vergrub die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen. Er hatte die Kapuze seiner Jacke tief ins Gesicht gezogen und sein Sichtfeld wurde durch die große Sonnenbrille verdunkelt. Es war Ende Februar, aber wenn Ayato schon raus musste, unter Menschen, dann wenigstens so unkenntlich wie möglich.

 

„Wenn du dich nicht immer so anstellen würdest“, seufzte Karma, während er seine Sachen zusammen suchte. „Du würdest wahrscheinlich viel weniger auffallen, wenn du dich einfach ganz normal kleiden und dich nicht immer halb vermummen würdest.“

 

„Tch, du hast ja keine Ahnung“, brummte Ayato, er trottete neben Karma durch die Gänge. „Kannst du dich nicht mal beeilen? Ich will hier so schnell wie möglich raus“, knurrte der Ghul. – „Wenn du mir helfen würdest, das Zeug zusammen zu suchen, wären wir schon wieder draußen. Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich noch alles brauche“, kam es trocken von Karma.

 

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mit dem Menschenzeugs nichts anfangen kann“, zischelte Ayato. – Karma stieß die Luft aus. „Dann besorg Kaffee, zumindest damit solltest du dich ja wohl auskennen, oder?“, Karma warf ihm einen intensiven Blick aus goldenen Augen zu.

 

Ayato verzog den Mund kurz, nickte aber und lief in Richtung Kaffee-Regal. „Hrrr, warum gibt es so viele Sorten?“, brummte er, als er davor stand. Er überlegte einige Zeit, welchen Kaffee er nehmen sollte. – Plötzlich tippte ihn jemand an, woraufhin er sich überrascht umdrehte. „Ayato? Bist du das?“, wollte eine junge Frau wissen.

 

Ayatos Augen weiteten sich, als er sie erkannte. Braunes Haar und große braune Augen. „Hinami?“, stieß er überrascht aus. „Das ist ja’ne Ewigkeit her. Was machst du hier?“

 

„Ach ich habe nur einen kleinen Abstecher hierher gemacht, ich habe zu Hause keinen Kaffee mehr. Und ich kann ja nicht immer nur bei Touka Kaffee trinken“, erklärte sie. „Und du? Warum bist du hier?“

 

Ayato zögerte einige Sekunden, er wollte ihr eigentlich nicht sagen, dass er mit seinem _menschlichen Ehemann_ hier war. Eigentlich sollte das keiner seiner ehemaligen Bekannten wissen. Aber Morgen würden sie es ja dennoch erfahren. „Ähm, nun ja, ich wollte auch nur Kaffee kaufen … Sag mal, bist du morgen im :re?“, fragte er ablenkend.

 

„Hm, ja, wahrscheinlich, wieso?“, Hinami legte den Kopf schief. – „Gut, ähm, nun ja, ich hatte vor, mal vorbei zu kommen. Es gibt da was, was ich euch sagen will“, er lächelte etwas verkrampft. – „Oh, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Dann werde ich auf jeden Fall da sein“, sie lächelte Ayato an.

 

„Gut … gut. Ähem, ich muss dann auch mal wieder. Also, man sieht sich morgen, ja?“, Ayato schnappte sich ein Päckchen Kaffee und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. Warum musste Hinami auch unbedingt jetzt auftauchen?

 

Er fand Karma und ging zu ihm. „So, hier ist der Kaffee und jetzt schnell raus hier“, murmelte er. – „Oh, was ist denn los?“, wollte Karma irritiert wissen. – „Ich hab eine alte Bekannte getroffen. Deshalb will ich jetzt schnell weg“, zischte er durch die Zähne.

 

„Oh, eine Bekannte. Sie soll wohl nichts von mir wissen, was?“, stichelte Karma. – „Genau, das wird sie morgen schon noch früh genug erfahren. Aber pscht jetzt, sie hat ein verdammt gutes Gehör“, er sprach sehr leise, fast lautlos und für Karma war es schwer, ihn zu verstehen.

 

„Okay, wenn du das meinst“, seufzte der Mensch. „Ich bin sowieso fertig“, damit begaben sie sich zur Kasse. Die Schlange war ziemlich lang, weshalb Ayato ziemlich hibbelig wurde. Das passte ihm jetzt gar nicht.

 

Es dauerte knapp zehn Minuten an der Kasse, alle wollten heute unbedingt noch Einkaufen, es war die Hölle für Ayato. Als sie dann endlich draußen waren, war er nervlich schon wieder fix und fertig. „Ich verstehe echt nicht, wie ihr Menschen das ertragen könnt“, stieß er genervt aus. – Karma lachte leicht. „Ist nun mal eine Notwendigkeit für uns. Nicht, dass ich mich gerne in solche Menschenmassen stürze … aber nun ja, was will man machen“, er nahm die Tüten in eine Hand und griff mit seiner freien nach Ayatos.

 

Dieser sah sich kurz um, ob Hinami auch nirgendwo zu sehen war. „Warum willst du nicht, dass deine Bekannte uns sieht? Morgen wird sie es doch sowieso erfahren“, fragte Karma. – Ayato zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wolltest doch lange Zeit auch nicht, dass es einer deiner Freunde erfährt“, konterte er.

 

„Touché“, erwiderte Karma. „Aber gut, das wird ja ab Morgen geändert“, er grinste Ayato an. „Ah, übrigens, ich habe eben, während du weg warst, mein Telefon mal wieder angeschaltet. Die halbe Klasse hat mich mit Nachrichten zugespamt“, teilte er seinem Mann mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue mit. „Das scheint ja echt was Besonderes zu sein …“

 

„Tja, ich bin mal gespannt, wie die darauf reagieren werden … Aber ich muss ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich ein Ghul bin, oder? Das würde nur Probleme geben.“ – „Ich werde nichts sagen, das ist dir überlassen. Aber das weißt du ja eigentlich“, Karma drückte kurz Ayatos Hand.

 

Sie schlenderten die Straßen entlang. Ayato hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das Treffen Morgen würde sicherlich unangenehm werden. Jahre lang hatte er seiner Schwester vorgeworfen, dass sie zu verweichlicht sei und das Menschen und Ghule niemals zusammen leben konnte. Jahre lang hatte er so viele Menschen getötet.

 

Es war nicht so, dass er plötzlich Menschen ganz toll fand. Er hasste sie immer noch. Die meisten Menschen gingen ihm so was von auf die Nerven. Am liebsten würde er sie noch immer einfach so umbringen, wenn sie ihm auf die Nerven gingen, aber er hielt sich zurück.

 

Bis vor drei Jahren hätte Ayato jeden, der ihm gesagt hätte, dass er eines Tages einen Menschen heiraten würde, umgebracht. Er hätte gelacht und ihn langsam und qualvoll dafür umgebracht. Doch dann … dann war ihm Karma begegnet und hatte seine ganze Welt aus dem Konzept gebracht.

 

_Er hatte seine Mahlzeit gerade beendet. Er hatte wochenlang nichts mehr gegessen, das war also dringend nötig gewesen. Er lief die dunklen Straßen entlang, wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen. Er wollte gerade wieder in die Hauptstraße abbiegen, als er stockte._

_Ein Mann stand vor ihm. Er beendete gerade ein Telefonat, er war wohl nur rein zufällig hier. Ayato knurrte leicht, vielleicht sollte er sich etwas auf Vorrat mitnehmen, für schlechte Zeiten oder dergleichen. Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich und er wollte gerade auf den Mann zugehen, als dieser den Blick zu ihm wandte._

_Ayatos Augen weiteten sich und wurden wieder normal. Er starrte in flüssiges Gold, so schien es ihm. Der Blick dieses Mannes war so intensiv, dass Ayato die Luft wegblieb. Dabei tat er nicht einmal sonderlich groß etwas. Er stand einfach nur da und sah ihn an._

Ayato hätte es auch nicht für möglich gehalten, jenen Mann von damals zu heiraten. Er hatte ja eigentlich vorgehabt, ihn zu fressen. Aber wie das Leben nun mal so spielte …

 

 

 

Sie kamen zu Hause an und Karma löste sich von ihm, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Sie betraten ihre Wohnung und der Rotschopf machte sich daran, die Einkäufe zu verstauen. Ayato währenddessen ging ins Wohnzimmer und pflanzte sich auf die Couch. Er hörte Karma in der Küche herumhantieren.

 

Nach einiger Zeit schnappte er sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an, lustlos zappte er durch die Kanäle. Als Karma schließlich fertig war, setzte er sich zu dem Ghul auf die Couch. „Warum hast du dich eigentlich so vehement geweigert, dass ich deine Schwester, oder andere deiner ehemaligen Freunde kennen lerne?“, wollte Karma nach einiger Zeit wissen.

 

Ayato schwieg einige Zeit, eigentlich wollte er es ihm nicht erzählen. „Du zuerst. Warum wolltest du nicht, dass jemand von mir erfährt?“, meinte er deshalb schließlich. – „Hm, nun ja, wie ich schon sagte. Ich wollte Zeit für uns haben. Hätte ich es meinen Freunden damals gesagt, dann hätten sie uns die erste Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Das wollte ich vermeiden.“

 

„Und deine Eltern?“, hakte der Ghul nach. – Karma schob die Lippen vor. „Meinte Eltern … die sind die meiste Zeit im Ausland, ich hatte nie sonderlich viel Kontakt mit ihnen, selbst als ich noch jünger war, waren sie immer arbeiten. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich derzeit nicht einmal, wo sie sich aufhalten, von daher …“

 

„Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ein Ghul bin? Ich meine, wenn das irgendjemand erfährt, dann sind wir beide dran.“ – „Wie ich schon sagte, dass du ein Ghul bist, hat nichts damit zu tun. Es ist mir egal, was du bist, klar? Du könntest auch ein Tentakelmonster sein, das würde mich auch nicht interessieren“, Karma beugte sich über Ayato, seine Hände stützte er links und rechts neben seinem Mann ab. Kurz gab er ihm einen Kuss. „Und jetzt du.“

 

„Ich war früher bei einer ziemlich üblen Organisation. Das CCG hatte meine Eltern getötet und meine Schwester tat trotzdem noch auf Gut Freund mit den Menschen. Ich hab sie dafür gehasst, weshalb ich mich Aogiri Tree anschloss. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du in deinem Provinznest da, überhaupt was von mit bekommen hast, aber unsere Gruppe hat wirklich verdammt viele Menschen geschlachtet. Ich habe meine Schwester während der Zeit sogar einmal gefressen. Und auch danach hab ich mich immer gegen die Menschen ausgesprochen und gegen ihren Lebensstil. Jetzt plötzlich bei ihr anzukommen und zu sagen. ‚Hey Schwester, lang nichts mehr von einander gehört. Ach hey, übrigens, das ist mein menschlicher Ehemann, das wollte ich dir nur mal gesagt haben‘ ist irgendwie ziemlich komisch“, brummte Ayato.

 

„Du hast deine Schwester … gefressen?“, Karma hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, während er Ayato ansah. „Wie kommt’s, dass sie dann noch lebt?“ – „Uh, nun ja, ich hab nur ihre Kagune gefressen, ich wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen …“, erklärte Ayato. – „Ach so, verstehe.“

 

„Du verstehst? Himmel, mit dir stimmt irgendwas nicht. Du müsstest jetzt voll angewidert sein, du müsstest doch endlich mal einsehen, dass ich’nen verdammtes Monster bin. Aber nein, du verstehst es natürlich“, fauchte Ayato. Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich.

 

„Ayato, ganz ruhig, ja?“, meinte Karma. Er beugte sich runter und küsste Ayato. „Fang nicht schon wieder mit der Monster-Sache an, klar?“ – Ayato starrte ihn noch immer aufgebracht an. Nach wie vor war er unfähig zu verstehen, wieso es Karma so egal war, dass er ein Ghul war.

 

„Hör zu, Ayato. Du bist nicht der einzige, mit einer blutigen Vergangenheit. Ich … weißt du … in der dritten Klasse der Mittelschule ist ziemlich viel vorgefallen und damals … da hatten wir es sogar mit richtigen Auftragskillern zu tun“, setzte Karma an.

 

Überrascht hob Ayato die Augenbrauen an. „Auftragskiller? Warum das denn?“ – „Na ja, wir sind nicht nur Auftragskillern begegnet, wir uhm … waren offen gestanden auch selbst Auftragskiller, zumindest dieses eine Jahr über“, Karma räusperte sich. „Wir sollten unseren Klassenlehrer töten.“

 

„Das ist verrückt“, schnaubte Ayato. – „Jedenfalls, während dieser Zeit haben wir einiges gelernt und ich hab festgestellt, dass in Nagisa ein echtes Monster haust. Ein Monster namens Mordlust. Von uns allen war er der beste Killer. Tja, ich bin mehr als einmal mit dieser Mordlust in Kontakt gekommen, das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ich dafür unempfänglicher bin, als andere Menschen.“

 

„Moment, du meinst den Nagisa, der heute früh angerufen hat?“, hakte Ayato nach. – „Genau der. Er mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber er hat es echt drauf.“ – „Hm, davon will ich mich selbst überzeugen. Schlimmer als ein Ghul kann er nicht sein“, brummte der Blauhaarige.

 

„Hehe, sag dann hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt“, murmelte Karma. „Nun, ich denke, wir sollten ins Bett gehen, wir haben Morgen schließlich viel vor.“ – „Was? Du hast doch heute Morgen so lange gepennt, wie kannst du da schon wieder müde sein?“

 

„Ich habe nie behauptet, ich sei müde. Oder das wir schlafen gehen“, Karma sah ihn mit einem viel sagenden Blick an. – „Oooh!“, stieß Ayato aus. „Dann mal los, schnell ins Bett!“

 

Karma lachte auf, er erhob sich und hielt Ayato eine Hand hin, der Ghul ergriff sie und gemeinsam verschwanden sie im Schlafzimmer.


	4. Kapitel 3

 

„Ach komm, jetzt sei doch nicht so nervös“, stichelte Karma. Er saß auf der Kante seines Bettes und betrachtete seinen Mann. Ayato war dabei, sich umzuziehen.

 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich nervös bin, huh? Wir gehen doch nur meine Schwester besuchen“, fauchte Ayato.

 

Karma sah ihn weiterhin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Wie ich darauf komme? Nun ja, vielleicht, weil du eine meiner Krawatten mit einem Heavy Metal-T-Shirt, Shorts und zwei unterschiedlichen Socken kombinierst“, schlug er vor.

 

Der Ghul sah an sich runter und musste feststellen, dass Karma vollkommen recht hatte. „Ach verdammt!“, er stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Okay, ja, ich bin nervös“, gab er schließlich zu. Er wollte schon die Krawatte wieder ausziehen, doch Karma stand auf und griff danach, er zog Ayato daran näher zu sich.

 

Er küsste ihn kurz. „Kopf hoch, wird schon“, meinte er zuversichtlich. „Und nun lass mich mal dein Outfit zusammen suchen, sonst kommen wir gar nicht mehr los“, Karma grinste ihn fies an, während er seinen Blick an Ayato hinunter schweifen ließ.

 

Zischend stieß Ayato die Luft aus, danach drehte er sich um und ging auf das Bett zu. Er setzte sich darauf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann mach doch“, kam es etwas schnippisch von ihm.

 

Karma grimassierte kurz, danach wandte er sich dem Kleiderschrank zu. Er suchte noch einige Momente, ehe er endlich alles beisammen hatte. Er drehte sich zu Ayato um und schmiss ihm die Sachen zu. „Hier, bitte schön.“ – „Hmpf, danke“, brummte der Ghul, dann begann er, sich die falschen Klamotten auszuziehen.

 

Während der Ghul sich umzog, checkte Karma seine SMS, er hatte sein Telefon über Nacht wieder ausgeschaltet. Er hatte keine Lust, ständig von seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden angeschrieben zu werden.

 

Er überflog schnell die Nachrichten, noch immer quengelte hauptsächlich Nakamura um eine Beschreibung von Karmas Mann. Konnte sie sich wirklich keine zwei Wochen mehr gedulden? Er hob die Augenbrauen an, als sie ihn sogar nach einem Foto fragte.

 

Kopfschüttelnd ging Karma auf das Bett zu, Ayato zog sich noch immer um. Er pirschte sich an Ayato heran und sprang ihn dann halb um. „Hey, was soll denn das?“, wollte der Ghul genervt wissen. Karma lag auf dem halb aufgerichteten Ghul und drückte seine Wange gegen Ayatos, er hielt das Telefon von sich weg und wechselte zur inneren Kamera, danach machte er ein Foto.

 

„Hey, was soll das?“, fragte der Ghul erneut nach. – „Nakamura hat nach einem Foto verlangt, hoffentlich gibt sie Ruhe, wenn sie eins bekommt“, erklärte der Mensch sein Handeln. Er schickte das Bild an Nakamura.

 

„Du hättest mich ja vorher fragen können“, knurrte Ayato, er schubste Karma von sich und drehte ihn auf die Matratze. Er setzte sich rittlings auf Karmas Hüfte. Seine Kakugan und die Kagune aktivierten sich. „Ich sollte dich wirklich langsam mal fressen“, murmelte Ayato vor sich hin.

 

Er beugte sich hinunter und fuhr mit der Zunge die Schlagader an Karmas Hals entlang. Mit den Zähnen knabberte er die Haut an. Er merkte wie Karma einmal tief Luft holte, der Mensch hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

 

„Du bist viel zu entspannt dabei, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich könnte dich jeder Zeit fressen“, erinnerte Ayato ihn. – „Ja, schon, aber das wirst du nicht, immerhin … Uh, Nakamura hat geantwortet“, meinte er.

 

Abgelenkt starrte er auf sein Telefon. „Halloho? Du befindest dich gerade in Lebensgefahr, ich bin ein Ghul und will dich gerade fressen und du starrst auf dein Mobiltelefon? Nimm die Sache gefälligst ernst!“

 

„Oh Mann, Nakamura“, schnaubend schüttelte Karma den Kopf, ohne Ayato Beachtung zu schenken. „Hier lies mal“, er drehte sein Telefon zu Ayato.

 

«KYAAA!!!! DER IST JA SÜSS!!!! WIE BIST DU DENN AN DEN GEKOMMEN KARMA?????»

 

„Huh, wieder alles in Großbuchstaben? Das ist ja nervig“, schnaubte Ayato. „Was antwortest du ihr?“

 

„Hm, nun ja, folgendes:“

 

«Ich hab ihn damals in einer Gosse, ausgesetzt in einem Pappkarton, gefunden, er trug ein Schild um den Hals ‚Suche ein liebevolles Zuhause‘. Da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen.»

 

„Du bist ein Arsch“, brummte Ayato, allerdings grinste er danach, er stieg von Karma und zog sich dann weiter an. Karma lag auf dem Bett und lachte leicht. – „Tja, als ob du das nicht vorher gewusst hättest.“

 

Da brummte sein Telefon wieder.

 

«Auch wenn das mit Sicherheit total gelogen war, war das dennoch süß. Ich kann’s kaum erwarten, ihn kennen zu lernen!»

 

Karma seufzte und schaltete sein Telefon aus. Er stand auf und ging um das Bett herum zu Ayato, dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen. „Du bist ja endlich mal fertig. Dann können wir ja los“, er schlang seine Arme um Ayatos Mitte.

 

„Ich hätte da einen besseren Vorschlag. Wir bleiben einfach hier und du ziehst mir die Klamotten wieder aus“, versuchte Ayato seinen Mann abzulenken. Doch Karma lachte nur auf. – „Netter Vorschlag, aber nein. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Schwägerin kennen zu lernen“, Karma küsste Ayato kurz auf die Wange, ehe er sich von ihm löste. Der Ghul seufzte auf und folgte dann Karma aus dem Raum.

 

 

 

Den Weg zum :re war ziemlich lang, vor allem weil Ayato die ganze Zeit versuchte, Karma zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Doch dieser blieb stur, er schnappte sich irgendwann die Hand des Ghuls und schleifte ihn einfach mit.

 

Es war schon nach zwölf, als sie endlich beim :re ankamen. Ayato seufzte vor der Tür auf. „Ich geh zu erst rein“, er drängte sich an Karma vorbei. Schmunzelnd ließ dieser ihm den Vortritt.

 

Das Klingeln des Türglöckchens kündigte ihre Ankunft an. Warme Luft schlug Ayato entgegen und der unglaublich gute Geruch von Kaffee. Er inhalierte diesen kurz, seine Augen schlossen sich währenddessen. Er öffnete sie wieder und stieß die Luft aus, ehe er weiter in den Laden trat.

 

Er entdeckte seine Schwester, sie stand hinter dem Tresen und sah sich eine Liste an. Sie hob den Kopf an. Sie wollte gerade zum Sprechen einer Begrüßung ansetzen, doch das blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie erkannte, wer das Café betreten hatte.

 

Toukas Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sie hörbar ausatmete. „Ayato?!“, murmelte sie, sie konnte es anscheinend kaum glauben, dass ihr jüngerer Bruder zurückgekehrt war.

 

Sie ließ die Liste fallen und umrundete schnell den Tresen, sie lief auf Ayato zu, stoppte aber vor ihm. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn umarmen oder schlagen sollte. Sie entschied sich, beides zu tun.

 

„Ayato, du Idiot!“, schrie sie ihn an, während sie ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Gleich danach, zog sie ihn jedoch in eine Umarmung. Auch ihre Worte waren wesentlich sanfter. „Warum hast du sieben Jahre gebraucht, um dich mal wieder zu melden?“

 

Ayato fühlte sich etwas unwohl, aber er erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Schwester. „Tut mir Leid“, antwortete er. Touka löste sich von ihm. Erst jetzt, schien sie auch Karma zu bemerkten. „Oh“, entfuhr es ihr, danach räusperte sie sich. „Entschuldigung. Ich hatte Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Ich bitte meinen Ausbruch von Gewalt zu Entschuldigen“, sie neigte kurz den Kopf. Sie glaubte wohl, Karma sei ein gewöhnlicher Kunde.

 

„Alles okay“, antwortete dieser daraufhin nur. Touka lächelte ihn an, ehe sie sich an Ayato wandte. „Hinami meinte, dass du vorbeikommen wolltest. Deswegen habe ich den Laden heute geschlossen gehalten“, teilte sie ihm mit. „Sie müsste auch gleich kommen“, ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Karma.

 

„Ist schon okay, Schwester, er ist mit mir hier“, meinte Ayato. Sofort schnappte Toukas Blick zu Ayato zurück. – „Okay … uhm, wer ist er?“ – „Das sage ich dir gleich, wenn Hinami … und die anderen auch hier sind“, murmelte Ayato.

 

Touka hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sah zwischen Ayato und Karma hin und her. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Bevor sie etwas anderes sagen konnte, kam Hinami in den Laden. „Oh, er ist schon da“, rief sie erfreut. „Hallo, Ayato!“, sie blieb vor ihm stehen und lächelte ihn an.

 

„Ich hole mal Ken und die anderen, dann kannst du uns ja erzählen, was du uns erzählen wolltest“, Touka drehte sich um und verschwand in den hinteren Teil des Cafés, sie stieg die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch.

 

Hinami währenddessen betrachtete neugierig Karma. „Mit ihm warst du auch gestern im Supermarkt, stimmts?“, fragte sie Ayato. – „War ja klar, dass du das mitkriegen musstest“, brummte Ayato, er hatte sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt.

 

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und weitere Gestalten trafen ein. „Ah, er ist schon da. Na, lang ist es her, was? Ayato?“, das waren Banjou und seine Anhängsel, hinter ihm waren zudem noch Nishiki und seine Freundin, die auch noch ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm trug.

 

„Oh Mann, jetzt taucht auch noch das Gesindel auf“, Ayato grimassierte. Er warf Banjou einen genervten Blick zu. – „Der lang verschollene Bruder kehrt endlich wieder zurück. Jippieh“, kam es sarkastisch von Nishiki. „Jetzt kann Touka ja endlich aufhören, uns damit zu nerven.“

 

„Sei doch nicht so gemein“, meinte Kimi, sie lächelte Ayato und auch Karma leicht an. – Banjou betrachtete den Menschen ebenfalls, Karma hatte sich auch hingesetzt.

 

Der Mensch betrachtete die anderen. Er vermutete, dass sie ebenfalls Ghule waren. Wobei er bei dem einen Mädchen, das eben noch dazu gekommen war, ein anderes Gefühl hatte. „Oi, seit wann hast du ein Kind?“, wollte Ayato mäßig interessiert wissen.

 

„Seit fünf Jahren, aber ist ja klar, dass du das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hast, wundert mich nicht“, schnaubte Nishiki. Kimi setzte das Mädchen ab und sie lief schnurstracks auf Hinami zu. – „Tantchen!“, sie warf sich an Hinamis Beine. Die Ghula lächelte und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

 

„Oh wie schön, endlich kommt es zu einer Familienzusammenführung!“, Tsukiyama Shuu war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. „Sieh an, Ayato-kun, du kommst auch endlich mal wieder aus deinem Loch gekrochen“, er hatte sich zu Ayato hinunter gebeugt.

 

„Tsukiyama!“, konnte man Kaya vernehmen, die zusammen mit Koma im Türrahmen stand. Sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf. – „Was macht ihr denn alle hier?“, wollte Ayato genervt wissen.

 

„Hinami-chan hat uns darüber informiert, dass der lange verschollene Bruder endlich wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt, das konnten wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen“, schwafelte Tsukiyama.

 

„Urgh, dass ihr euch überhaupt dafür interessiert, wundert mich jetzt aber schon“, schnaubte Ayato, er grimassierte und sah Tsukiyama feindselig an. – „Na, hier wird sich aber nicht gestritten“, kam es von Touka, die zusammen mit Kaneki Ken und Yomo den Laden betrat. Erschreckender Weise trug Kaneki ebenfalls ein Kind auf dem Arm.

 

„Uhm, Touka … ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, Kaneki trägt ein Kind auf dem Arm, von wem ist das?“, wollte Ayato wissen. – Touka seufzte auf. „Tja, hättest du dich mal gemeldet, dann hättest du mitgekriegt, dass Ken und ich geheiratet und eine Tochter gekriegt haben. Sie heißt Asuna“, stellte sie Ayato seine Nichte vor.

 

„Ihr habt geheiratet?!“, ungläubig sah Ayato zwischen Ken und Touka hin und her. – „Ja … und das wundert dich jetzt so weil …?“, fragte Touka ihn, wobei sie den Satz in der Luft hängen ließ.

 

„Ähm, ich bin nur überrascht … wie lange seit ihr zwei schon … verheiratet?“, kam es von Ayato. – „Seit vier Jahren. Ich wollte dir eigentlich eine Einladung schicken, auch als Asuna geboren wurde, wollte ich dir das mitteilen, aber ich hatte ja deine Adresse nicht“, schnaubte Touka.

 

„Oh, verstehe … Was ist sie eigentlich?“, er deutete auf Asuna. „Ist sie ein Ghul? Ein Halb-Ghul?“, Ayato legte den Kopf schief. Die anderen waren erstarrt. „Was denn?“

 

„Ähm, Ayato, ich weiß nicht so recht, ob das …“, setzte Touka an, sie sah allerdings die ganze Zeit über zu Karma. Ayato bemerkte es. Natürlich, sie waren nervös wegen Karma. Immerhin konnten sie nur zu deutlich spüren, dass er ein normaler Mensch war. Und er, Ayato, redete einfach so von Ghulen.

 

„Oh, er. Ihr braucht euch darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, er weiß, dass ich ein Ghul bin und er weiß auch, dass ihr Ghule seid“, setzte Ayato an. – „Wer ist er denn?“, wollte Kaya wissen. Sie beäugte Karma neugierig.

 

Okay, jetzt war es also so weit, es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr, nicht, dass es das noch gegeben hatte, als er den Laden betreten hatte. Aber jetzt was es wirklich endgültig. „Also, das ist Karma“, murmelte Ayato. „Er ist …“, er stockte wieder, bei diesem Nagisa war es ihm so einfach gefallen, zu sagen, dass er Karmas Mann war, aber hier …

 

„Ich bin sein Mann“, übernahm Karma. „Und keine Sorge, euer Ghul-Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher“, versicherte er noch.

 

Stille.

 

Einige Sekunden herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, ehe Touka als erstes reagierte. Ihr klappte der Unterkiefer runter und sie starrte ihren Bruder an. „Du bist sein was?!“, wandte Touka sich an Karma.

 

Dieser grinste nur, ehe er an Ayatos Seite trat und einen Arm um die Schulter des Ghuls legte. „Ich bin sein Mann und dein Schwager!“, wiederholte er. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Akabane Karma. Ihr könnt mich Karma nennen.“

 

Toukas Augen waren ziemlich geweitet. „Das … kommt überraschend. Ayato! Warum hast _du_ mir nicht gesagt, dass _du_ geheiratet hast? Meine Adresse hattest du doch!“, kam es leicht vorwurfsvoll von Touka.

 

„Ähm, nun ja … ich weiß auch nicht …“, setzte Ayato an, allerdings wurde er durch Nishikis Lachen unterbrochen. „Ayato, das ist ja wirklich eine Ironie des Schicksals. Du, der sich die ganze Zeit gegen die Menschen ausgesprochen hat, heiratest auch noch einen menschlichen Mann“, er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen ein wenig zu dämpfen.

 

Ayato knurrte ihn an. „Ja, lach du nur“, brummte er. – Touka trat einige Schritte näher an Karma und Ayato heran. „Also … nur noch mal langsam und zum mitschreiben. Ihr beide, du ein Ghul und du, ein Mensch. Ihr habt vor … was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren geheiratet und du wusstest auch davon, dass er ein Ghul ist, ja?“, sie sah hektisch zwischen beiden hin und her.

 

„Das hast du richtig erfasst, Ayato und ich sind seit fast zwei Jahren verheiratet“, bestätigte Karma. „Und ja, keine Sorge, ich wusste vorher, dass er ein Ghul ist“, er lächelte sie an. – „Zwei Jahre schon?! Das ist ja schon’ne Ewigkeit“, Touka sah Ayato fassungslos an. „Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?“

 

Ayato schwieg, weshalb Karma das Antworten übernahm. „Nun ja, ich denke, er war einfach verängstigt, weil er nicht wusste, wie du reagieren würdest, immerhin hat er sich jahrelang gegen Menschen ausgesprochen. Es war ihm wohl einfach peinlich zuzugeben, dass er jetzt ausgerechnet einen Menschen geheiratet hat“, erklärte Karma.

 

„Sei still!“, fauchte Ayato ihn mit Kakugan-Augen an. – Karma grinste ihn an. „Ach, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Zudem, ich hab dir schon mehr als einmal gesagt, dass mir diese Augen keine Angst einjagen.“ Er strich kurz über Ayatos Wange.

 

Die anderen sahen das Ehepaar mit großen Augen an. „Okay, das ist … seltsam“, meinte Nishiki, er sah Kimi an. – „Wo die Liebe hinfällt“, kicherte sie nur.

 

Touka stieß die Luft aus, sie lächelte. „Oh man, was für ein Tag“, sie zog die Mundwinkel noch weiter zurück. „Jedenfalls, Karma, Willkommen in der Familie. Hier im :re helfen wir uns gegenseitig, wenn du also mal Probleme mit ihm haben solltest, komm jeder Zeit gerne hierher“, bot sie an.

 

„Danke für das Angebot“, er warf seiner Schwägerin ein breites Lächeln zu. „Allerdings hab ich ihn ganz gut im Griff, ich glaube kaum, dass er mir Probleme machen wird.“ – „Was redest du da für einen Mist?“, knurrte Ayato.

 

„Das glaube ich dir irgendwie“, lachte Touka. Danach legte sie die Hände zusammen. „Gut, dann … wollen wir Kaffee trinken? Das muss gefeiert werden.“ Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den anderen und Touka begab sich hinter den Tresen.

 

Die anderen setzten sich nach und nach hin, während Ayato noch immer rum stand. Er war leicht sauer auf Karma und erdolchte ihn mit Blicken, dieser jedoch grinste nur. Da trat plötzlich Kaneki Ken an ihn heran. „Hey, Ayato, möchtest du deine Nichte auch mal halten?“

 

Ayato sah ihn überrascht an, danach zu dem Mädchen. Sie hatte ziemlich hellblaue Haare und große blaue Augen, aus denen sie ihn jetzt anstarrte. Sie hatte den Zeigefinger im Mund und kaute darauf herum.

 

„Uhh …“, stieß Ayato überfordert aus. – „Klar möchte er das“, antwortete Karma für ihn. Er sah Ayato kurz in die Augen und nickte. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen an, nickte dann aber ebenfalls. – „Okay …“

 

Er hielt die Arme auf und Kaneki gab ihm Asuna. Diese streckte die Arme nach Ayato aus. Der Ghul fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als er das Kind auf dem Arm hatte.

 

Asuna sah ihn einige Zeit irgendwie irritiert an, sie kannte ihn ja schließlich nicht, aber nach einiger Zeit lächelte sie ihn an. Ayato erwiderte das Lächeln zögerlich.

 

„So, setzt euch, es gibt Kaffee“, rief Touka und die Gruppe setzte sich. Banjou und Koma hatten die Tische zusammen geschoben, so dass alle zusammen sitzen konnten. Karma, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Hinami unterhalten hatte, bot der Ghula einen Stuhl an, ehe er seinem Mann ebenfalls einen anbot, der noch immer das Kind auf dem Arm hatte.

 

„Also, Touka … heißt du jetzt auch Kaneki mit Nachnamen?“, fragte Ayato nach einiger Zeit. – „Ja, ich hab meinen Nachnamen geändert. Und ihr?“, sie sah zwischen Ayato und Karma hin und her.

 

„Nö, haben wir nicht“, Ayato schüttelte schnell den Kopf. – „Wir haben nie drüber nachgedacht. Und für Nötig gehalten haben wir es auch nie“, meinte Karma.

 

„Hm, verstehe. Wer war denn eigentlich alles bei eurer Hochzeit mit dabei? Wenn wir es schon nicht waren“, wollte Touka wissen.

 

„Es waren nur wir beide. Wir haben bis vor kurzem überhaupt niemandem gesagt, dass wir verheiratet sind“, Karma zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Wir wollten erst mal für uns sein“, erklärte Ayato.

 

„Und warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, kam es von Nishiki. – „Na ja, ich hab mich bei einem von Karmas Freunden verplappert und die haben ihn jetzt schon mit SMS zugespamt, die wollen mich kennen lernen und tja, da wollte Karma auch mal euch kennen lernen.“

 

„Apropos“, Karma zog kurz sein Handy aus der Tasche und checkte seinen Posteingang. „Also, Ayato, die brennen alle schon darauf, dich zu sehen, er hielt ihm das Telefon hin. „Vierundzwanzig Nachrichten? Himmel hilf“, schnaubte Ayato.

 

„Du scheinst ja heiß begehrt zu sein“, merkte Banjou an. – „Oh ja, und wie. Fast alle schreiben sie ‚ _wie süß_ ‘ er doch ist“, lachte Karma.

 

Touka lachte und stieß ein ‚ _aww_ ‘ aus. „Also, Ayato von der Entwicklung bin ich positiv überrascht.“ – „Das ich mit einem Menschen verheiratet bin, heißt nicht automatisch, dass ich alle Menschen jetzt ganz toll finde“, knurrte Ayato.

 

„Aber immerhin ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung“, merkte Kaya an, die an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

 

Ayato grummelte etwas vor sich hin, während er damit beschäftigt war, Asuna zu unterhalten. Karma beobachtete seinen Mann dabei und schmunzelte. Er war ja plötzlich so zahm.

 

„Also, wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?“, wollte Kimi wissen, sie saß neben Ayato, zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, Amaya. Die beiden Mädchen verstanden sich ziemlich gut.

 

„Uhm … in einer dunklen Gasse. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich fressen. Aber tja, wie ihr seht, ist das wohl missglückt“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Ach, echt? Du wolltest ihn Fressen? Und wie kam es, dass ihr geheiratet habt?“, wollte Hinami interessiert wissen. – „Uh …“, Ayato hob eine Augenbraue an. – Karma wusste schon, dass sein Ghul wahrscheinlich nicht antworten würde. Er beugte sich kurz rüber zu Ayato und küsste ihn kurz, das brachte Asuna und Amaya zum kichern, sie hielten sich die Augen zu.

 

„Na ja, wie soll ich sagen, ich kann ziemlich überzeugend sein“, meinte Karma mit einem megabreiten Grinsen. – Hinami sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sie musste schmunzeln. „Das nehm ich dir sofort ab.“

 

„Wie macht ihr das mit dem Essen? Das dürfte sich doch als … sehr schwierig erweisen?“, Tsukiyama sah Ayato neugierig an. – „Was ist daran schwierig? Er ist sein Menschenessen und ich geh ab und zu mal abends raus … und esse da …“, murmelte Ayato.

 

„Und du hast damit kein Problem?“, wollte Kimi wissen. „Obwohl du weißt, dass er Menschen … tötet?“ – „Nein, wenn es die Bedingung dafür ist, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, dann nicht. So lange er mir nicht allzu ausführlich davon erzählt. Wobei … wem könnte ich es schon verraten, wenn ich es melden würde, wären wir beide dran“, er hob die Schultern an.

 

„Also, Schwesterchen, jetzt sag doch mal, ist Asuna ein Halb-Ghul? Ich meine, Ka- … Ken ist ja auch einer. Aber du bist ein Ghul, was ergibt das für eine Mischung?“, lenkte Ayato das Gespräch mehr als offensichtlich von sich weg.

 

„Wie es scheint, ist sie ein Ghul, sie verträgt jedenfalls keine menschliche Nahrung. Aber sie ist noch zu jung“, erklärte Touka. Sie streckte die Hand über den Tisch und griff nach der ihrer Tochter.

 

Asuna kicherte und legte sich halb auf den Tisch, vorsichtshalber schob Ayato seine Kaffeetasse weiter zu Karma rüber. „Also, Ayato, jetzt brauchst du dich ja nicht mehr vor uns zu verstecken, das heißt, du kannst wieder häufiger hier vorbei kommen, nicht wahr?“, meinte Touka.

 

„Uhm, klar“, nuschelte Ayato. – „Ach, ich hätte da auch noch eine Frage“, mischte sich Karma ein. „Du brauchst nicht zufällig noch einen Mitarbeiter? Er hängt nämlich ständig zu Hause rum und weiß nichts mit sich anzufangen und abends heult er mir dann immer die Ohren voll wie langweilig sein Tag war.“

 

„Sei gefälligst still“, fauchte Ayato seinen Mann an. – Die anderen lachten, als sie das hörten. „Oh Ayato, genau so hatte ich mir dein Leben irgendwie vorgestellt, na, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du einen Menschen heiratest“, kam es gehässig von Nishiki.

 

„Klar, er kann natürlich hier arbeiten“, kam es umgehend von Touka. – „Sehr schön, dann ist das ja geklärt. Siehst du? So einfach war das“, Karma grinste Ayato an. – „Ich hasse dich!“, brummte Ayato, was die anderen wieder zum Lachen brachte.

 

„Ah! _Love everywhere_ “, kicherte Shuu. – „Ach, Ayato, da ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei“, versuchte Hinami ihn zu trösten. Woraufhin der Ghul nur etwas beleidigt vor sich hin grummelte.

 

Nachdem sich die Stimmung mehr oder weniger wieder beruhigt hatte, setzten einige private Gespräche ein. Ayato hatte Asuna zurück an Ken gegeben, er nippte an seinem Kaffee. Nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Hinami immer wieder auf ihr Handy schaute. „Sag mal, Hinami, wie sieht es denn eigentlich bei dir aus?“

 

„Bei mir? Nun, ich hab einen Freund, er müsste eigentlich auch gleich kommen …“, sie schaute erneut auf ihr Display. – „Kenn ich ihn?“, wollte Ayato wissen.

 

„Uh, ja. Ja, du kennst ihn … definitiv kennst du ihn …“, kam es kryptisch von Hinami. – Ayato zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist aber nicht Naki oder so?“ – „Nein! Nein! Nicht Naki! Lass dich einfach … überraschen“, meinte sie.

 

„Er wird definitiv überrascht sein“, murmelte Ken. – „Was? Ist der Kerl so schlimm? Hinami, mit welchen Leuten verkehrst du?“ Ayato sah zwischen Ken und Hinami hin und her. – „Ganz ruhig, Ayato, er ist nicht so schlimm. Ehrlich!“, versicherte sie ihm, danach sah sie wieder auf ihr Telefon. „Er ist in zwei Minuten da.“

 

Kurz nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hinamis Freund trat ein. Ken hatte recht, Ayato war mehr als überrascht.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, es könnten Tokyo Ghoul:re Spoiler sein, ich versuche, keine Ereignisse aus den aktuellen Manga-Kapiteln zu erzählen, allerdings haben die mir die Idee für die hm, aktuelle Situation in Tokyo gegeben.

 

 

Suzuya Juuzou stand im Türrahmen. „Hallöchen! Tut mir Leid, ich bin ein wenig zu spät!“, rief er laut, in seiner Stimme schwang kein Ton mit, der ausdrückte, dass es ihm Leid täte. Eher im Gegenteil. – „Hallo Juuzou“, meinte Hinami, sie stand auf.

 

Juuzou lief auf die Gruppe am Tisch zu, allerdings direkt an Hinami vorbei und auf Kaneki Ken zu. „Ken!“, stieß er fröhlich aus. Ken seufzte und stand auf. Er hatte ein irgendwie gequältes Lächeln im Gesicht.

 

Juuzous Hände wanderten in Kens Hosentaschen, Ayato sah dem ganzen überrascht zu, kurz schweifte sein Blick zu Hinami, die nur leicht lächelte. Wenige Sekunden später zog Juuzou einige Schokoriegel aus Kens Taschen. „Auch nach all den Jahren hast du immer noch Süßigkeiten für mich, deswegen liebe ich dich“, lachte Juuzou. Er strahlte Ken an.

 

„Ähm, danke. Deine Freundin steht da drüben“, er deutete auf Hinami. – Juuzou drehte den Kopf und betrachtete die Ghula. „Ah, stimmt ja“, er ging auf sie zu und schlang einen Arm um sie. „So, warum sollte ich eigentlich her kommen, was war denn so wichtig?“

 

Hinami seufzte kurz auf. „Nun ja, Ayato ist wieder zurück gekommen. Und er hat uns seinen Mann, Karma, vorgestellt“, erklärte sie kurz. Sie deutete auf den Rotschopf. – „Uuuh! Black Rabbit, lange nichts mehr von dir gehört“, er grinste. „Ich sehe, du hast einen Menschen geheiratet, wie kommt’s?“, Juuzou ließ Hinami los und ging auf Karma zu. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

 

Karma hatte alles, seit Juuzous Auftauchen, genau beobachtet. Der kleine, schwarzhaarige Mann kam ihm etwas suspekt vor. Er merkte zudem, wie alle gespannt warteten, ob Ayato ihnen die Geschichte erzählen würde?

 

Der Ghul schnaubte. „Tja, manchmal verläuft das Leben nun mal nicht so, wie man denkt. Ich hab ihn in einer dunklen Seitenstraße aufgelesen. Er saß in einem Pappkarton und hatte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚ _Suche ein liebevolles Zuhause_ ‘ um den Hals, wie hätte ich da widerstehen können?“, antwortete er todernst, während er in Juuzous rote Augen starrte.

 

Karma fing plötzlich an zu lachen, er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um es etwas zu dämpfen. Das war ersten immerhin noch anders herum gewesen. – „Sag du mir mal lieber, wie ein ehemaliger Ghul-Ermittler dazu kommt, einen Ghul zu daten“, wollte Ayato wissen, Juuzou noch immer fest in die Augen starrend.

 

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich aufgehört hätte? Ich bin nach wie vor Special Class Investigator“, auf Juuzous Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen. „Das CCG hat sich nur ein wenig … verändert, wir jagen nach wie vor Ghule, die sich nicht benehmen können. So ganz erlaubt sind Beziehungen mit Ghulen zwar nicht … aber das braucht ja keiner von denen zu wissen, oder?“

 

Die Anspannung zwischen Juuzou und Ayato war ziemlich stark, man konnte sie fast mit einem Messer durchschneiden. Hinami entschied sich schließlich, dazwischen zu gehen. „Ähm, Juuzou, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt“, meinte sie. Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf Juuzous Arm.

 

Karma stand jetzt ebenfalls auf und löste sich so aus Juuzous Griff. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Akabane Karma, du kannst mich Karma nennen“, er drängte sich nicht gerade subtil zwischen den Ghul und den Ghul-Ermittler. Goldene Augen trafen auf rote.

 

„Suzuya Juuzou … Juuzou“, meinte der Ghul-Ermittler, er hielt Karma eine Hand hin. Karma ergriff sie. – „Freut mich, Juuzou“, unentwegt starrte er den Ghul-Ermittler an. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er los und drehte sich zu Ayato. Er drückte den Ghul auf den Stuhl zurück, ehe er sich ebenfalls setzte.

 

Hinami zog Juuzou mit sich, der Ghul-Ermittler setzte sich auf den freien Platz zu Hinamis Linken. „Touka, gibt’s was zu essen?“, fragte er. „Die Besprechungen sind immer so langweilig und was gescheites zu Essen hatte ich auch noch nicht“, er zog eine Schnute.

 

Touka lächelte leicht, ehe sie aufstand. „Klar, was möchtest du?“ – „Ein Sandwich, wie immer!“, er grinste sie breit an. – „Okay. Karma, Kimi möchtet ihr auch was?“, fragte sie die restlichen Menschen.

 

„Ich nehm auch ein Sandwich“, antwortete Karma. – „Ja, ich ebenso“, kam es auch von Kimi. Touka nickte und ging nach hinten in die Küche, um das Essen zuzubereiten.

 

Karma unterdessen wandte sich wieder an Juuzou. „Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich mit dem CCG? Vor Jahren gab es ja diesen Umschwung, aber genaueres habe ich dann nicht mehr mitbekommen“, fragte er.

 

Suzuya lehnte sich vor, um an Hinami vorbei sehen zu können. „Nun ja, wir haben mit den Ghulen ’nen Abkommen. Wir jagen nur noch die, die sich wirklich daneben benehmen. Ken hier, hat ja so sein Informations-Netzwerk. Zwar versucht er, immer zuerst die Ghule dazu zu bewegen, sich ordentlich zu verhalten, aber manchmal wollen die nicht hören. Tja, dann kommen wir ins Spiel“, er grinste Karma an.

 

„Seitdem Zusammenschluss von Ghulen und Menschen ist es sicherer geworden, aber nun ja. Es kriselt an allen Ecken und Enden. Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Ghulen werden immer noch nicht geduldet. Die Pro-Ghul-Fraktion versucht zwar eine Legalisierung der Mensch-Ghul-Ehen durchzusetzen aber es gibt leider noch immer viel zu viele Gegner“, erklärte Kimi.

 

„Ja, das habe ich mitgekriegt. Ayato und ich sind ja immerhin auch davon betroffen. Wenn unsere Beziehung rauskommt, dann landen wir beide vor Gericht, … wenn wir Glück haben und nicht zuvor von den Radikalen zu Tode geprügelt werden“, Karma schnaubte verächtlich.

 

„Leider ist dieser Frieden ziemlich wacklig. Es gibt Menschen, die bereit sind, die Ghule zu akzeptieren, aber der Hass, der Jahre lang gesät wurde, verschwindet natürlich nicht über Nacht, sowohl bei Menschen, als auch bei Ghulen“, Ken zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken.

 

„Wie habt ihr beiden es eigentlich geschafft, zu heiraten? Nishiki und ich sind schon so viele Jahre zusammen, konnten es aber immer noch nicht tun, weil es noch immer illegal ist“, fragte Kimi.

 

„Ich habe eine meiner alten Klassenkameraden um Hilfe gebeten. Wir hatten ja damals das Problem, das Ayato keine Papiere besaß. Sie hat uns dabei aushelfen können, sodass er jetzt eine menschliche Identität besitzt. Damit sind wir dann aufs Amt marschiert und waren in Nullkommanichts verheiratet“, erklärte Karma.

 

„Keine ordentliche Zeremonie? Nur die Unterschrift auf dem Amt?“, wollte Kimi skeptisch wissen. – „Jup, den ganzen Schnickschnack brauchten wir nicht. Wozu auch, war ja eh kein anderer anwesend“, Karma zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Wie … romantisch“, sie schnaubte kurz. „Nishiki, wenn wir eines Tages mal heiraten können, dann will ich eine ordentliche Zeremonie“, sie warf Nishiki einen deutlichen Blick zu. – „Ja, … klar, von mir aus doch“, beeilte er sich zu sagen.

 

Da kam Touka mit den Sandwiches zurück. „Juhu, endlich was zu essen!“, rief Juuzou und begann sogleich mit dem Essen. – „Wie sieht es denn bei euch aus, Hinami?“, fragte Ayato etwas zu beiläufig.

 

„Wir können nicht heiraten, wie du weißt. Unsere Beziehung ist eher ‚ _inoffiziell_ ‘. Wie du dir denken kannst, gäbe das im CCG nur Schwierigkeiten“, antwortete Hinami. – „Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?“, hakte Ayato weiter nach.

 

„Drei Jahre“, meinte Hinami. „Wir sind zusammen gekommen, als feststand, dass das CCG endlich mit den Ghulen zusammenarbeitet. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Aufschrei erinnern, als das der Welt verkündet wurde … also die Zusammenarbeit“, erklärte sie.

 

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Fehlte nicht mehr viel und die Gegner wären mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln auf die Straßen gegangen“, schnaubte Karma, ehe er wieder von seinem Sandwich abbiss. Das war so ziemlich das letzte, was er davon mitbekommen hatte. Die ganzen Nachrichten über Ghule hatten ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich interessiert gehabt.

 

„In vielen Gebieten Tokyos gab’s schon regelrechte Aufstände. Auch wenn das CCG einer Kooperation zugestimmt hat, heißt das nicht, dass es auch für die Normal-Bürger zählt. Die Radikalen weigern sich immer noch, die Ghule zu akzeptieren, und sie werden von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer“, murmelte Ken. Er hatte seine Tochter auf dem Schoß und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

 

„Tja, die Herzen der Menschen sind leider nicht so einfach zu erreichen. Ist nicht jeder so offen wie ich“, Karma hob die Augenbrauen an und schnaubte. – „Warum denkst du nicht, dass Ghule Monster sind?“, wollte Kaya von ihm wissen.

 

„Weil er schon schlimmeren Monstern begegnet ist“, schnaubte Ayato, er dachte an die Tentakelwesen. Glauben konnte er es immer noch nicht. – „Was meint er damit?“, hakte Koma nach.

 

Karma schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau genommen darf ich darüber nicht sprechen“, er schoss Ayato einen Blick zu. – „Ach, jetzt komm schon, wir sind ein Haufen Ghule, wem sollten wir schon was erzählen? Auch wenn die Zeiten besser geworden sind, ist es immer noch nicht ratsam, sich auf der Straße als Ghul zu outen“, meinte Nishiki.

 

Schnaubend fuhr sich Karma durch die Haare. Er überlegte kurz. „Ach, es war ja eigentlich auch die ganze Zeit über in den Nachrichten, von daher … Erinnert ihr euch, als vor knapp elf Jahren der Mond zerstört wurde? Gut ein Jahr später war in den Nachrichten von dem bösen Tentakelmonster die Rede, dass einige Schüler als Geiseln genommen hatte.“

 

„Ja, das war wirklich eine heftige Geschichte“, meinte Banjou. „Moment, willst du uns damit sagen, dass du einer der Schüler warst, die als Geiseln gehalten worden waren?“, er starrte den Menschen ungläubig an.

 

Ayato wurde auch hellhörig, also hatte das mit den Monstern doch gestimmt? – „Ich war in der Klasse, ja. In der 3-E der Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool. Allerdings wurde in den Nachrichten totaler Mist berichtet. Wir waren keine Geiseln und Korosensei hat uns garantiert nicht gefangen gehalten“, Karma schnaubte.

 

„Korosensei?“, wiederholte Ken. – Karma nickte. „Ja, unser Klassenlehrer, das Tentakelmonster. Er hat uns immer gut behandelt …“, er schüttelte, noch immer wütend über die Reaktionen der Menschen damals, den Kopf. „Jedenfalls, mehr darf ich nicht sagen, musste schließlich versprechen, dass das geheim bleibt.“

 

Ayato beobachtete seinen Mann einige Zeit, er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und nahm einen Schluck.

 

 

 

Sie blieben noch einige Zeit im Café, es wurde schließlich schon langsam dunkel, als sie sich von einander verabschiedeten. „Also, Ayato, du kannst morgen gleich hier anfangen, sei um zehn Uhr hier“, meinte Touka, sie sah ihren Bruder fest an.

 

„Klar, mach ich …“, kam es etwas missmutig von Ayato. – Karma seufzte. „Ich sorg dafür, dass er aufsteht, dann schmeiß ich ihn auch gleich mit aus der Wohnung, wenn ich zur Arbeit gehe“, entschied er.

 

„Hey! Ich krieg das schon hin“, fauchte Ayato. – „Natürlich … ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen“, er zog den Ghul zu sich und küsste ihn kurz. – Touka schmunzelte. „Gut, dann verlass ich mich drauf“, meinte sie noch einmal, ehe sie Ayato und Karma zum Abschied umarmte.

 

Die beiden verließen das Café und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Ayato griff nach Karmas Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen seines Mannes. Karma grinste und sah Ayato an. „Na, siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm“, meinte der Mensch.

 

„Ich hätte dich erwürgen können, ich hätte meine Schwester schon noch selbst nach einem Job gefragt“, brummte Ayato. Karma lief vor den Ghul und brachte ihn so zum Anhalten. Seine goldenen Augen glänzten im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung boshaft. – „Oh, wirklich? Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass du das unter den Tisch kehren wolltest“, er näherte sich Ayato.

 

Sie küssten sich kurz, aber leidenschaftlich. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir schnell nach Hause kommen“, nuschelte Ayato an Karmas Lippen. – „Sag bloß, dir wird hier draußen zu kalt“, Karma drückte Ayato gegen die Fassade eines Hauses.

 

„Hm, nein, kalt nicht unbedingt, aber ich bevorzuge ein kuscheliges Bett, statt einer harten, kalten Steinwand“, meinte Ayato zwischen zwei Küssen. – Karma lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah Ayato irritiert an. „Seit wann?“ – „Seit ich verheiratet bin. Da … bin ich etwas bequemlich geworden. Außerdem, wenn ich es einfach mit irgendeinem gut aussehenden, rothaarigen, menschlichen Typen in irgendeiner Gasse treiben würde, könnte mein Mann noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen“, stichelte er.

 

Karma grinste. „Ist das so?“ – „Ja, so was von …“ – „Aber ich dachte, du hättest mich in einer Gasse gefunden, ausgesetzt und so“, Karmas Grinsen wurde breiter. – „Schon, aber es heißt ja nicht, dass wir zu diesen Begebenheiten zurückkehren müssen, oder? Zudem ist die Nacht für ein kleines Menschlein wie dich, viel zu gefährlich“, hauchte der Ghul in Karmas Ohr. „Hier treiben sich böse Ghule herum.“

 

„Oh, du meinst so, wie vor zwei Jahren? Da wurde ich auch von einem ungezogenen Ghul angegriffen“, Karma lehnte sich wieder zurück, noch immer funkelten seine Augen schelmisch.

 

„Und du hast es überlebt … meinen Respekt“, nuschelte Ayato an Karmas Hals, er küsste sich am Hals des Menschen entlang. – „Ja, gerade so …“, Karma stöhnte leicht auf.

 

 

_Karma kam gerade von der Arbeit und befand sich auf dem Nachhause-Weg. Vor zwei Wochen war er einem ziemlich schrägen Typen begegnet. Der Rotschopf vermutete, dass der junge Mann, der ungefähr sein Alter haben musste, ein Ghul war. Zumindest hatte er, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, diese rotschwarzen Ghul-Augen wahrnehmen können._

_Er war leicht erschrocken gewesen. Er wusste schließlich, was Ghule für Wesen sein konnten. Ihm widerstrebte es zwar, in Schubladen zu denken und alle Ghule kategorisch als „Böse“ abzustempeln, aber er war nicht dumm. Ihm war bewusst, dass es auch unter Ghulen schwarze Schafe gab._

_Der junge Mann war, nachdem sie sich einige Zeit angestarrt hatten, fluchend umgedreht und die Gasse zurück gerannt. Seitdem war er ihm nicht mehr begegnet. Was wahrscheinlich besser so war. Allerdings konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass er in den zwei Wochen nicht das ein oder andere Mal über diese Begegnung nachgedacht hatte._

_Er lief gerade wieder an einer dunklen Seitenstraße vorbei, als er plötzlich gepackt und in die Gasse gezogen wurde. Karma keuchte überrascht auf, im selben Augenblick verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er sein Training aus der Mittelschule so vernachlässigt hatte._

_Er wurde mit enormer Wucht gegen die Wand eines Hauses gepresst, als sein Rücken gegen den kalten Stein prallte, blieb ihm kurz die Luft weg. Seine Pupillen fixierten die rot leuchtenden Augen seines Gegenübers. „Kein Mucks!“, knurrte der Ghul._

_Karma nickte und versuchte sich ruhig zu halten. Er stand an die Mauer gepresst und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, seine Augen waren auf die Ghul-Augen fixiert. Das Gesicht des Ghuls wurde von einer Hasenmaske verdeckt._

_„Heute ist wirklich nicht dein Glückstag“, murmelte der Ghul, er schob die Maske hoch. Karma erkannte ihn, es war der Ghul von vor zwei Wochen. Er betrachtete die feinen Gesichtszüge des Ghuls genau, obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war und auch nicht wirklich viel Licht in die Gasse schien._

_Die Augen des Ghuls leuchteten wieder rot auf, mit der Zunge fuhr er sich über die Lippen. „Hab ich dich endlich wieder gefunden, dein Geruch hängt mir schon seit zwei Wochen in der Nase“, der Ghul grimassierte._

_Karma hob die Augenbrauen an. „Dann hättest du mich wohl damals schon fressen sollen“, murmelte er. Seltsamerweise hatte er nicht wirklich Angst. Er konnte die Mordlust des Ghuls spüren, ganz ohne Frage. Er wusste, dass er in Lebensgefahr schwebte, dass er hier und jetzt sterben würde, aber dennoch spürte er keinerlei Angst._

_Die Mordlust des Ghuls war ihm irgendwie vertraut. Er erinnerte sich an das Zusammentreffen mit dem Todesgott. Es hatte sich so ähnlich angefühlt. Er erinnerte sich an den Kampf mit Nagisa. Dort hatte es sich ebenfalls so ähnlich angefühlt. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt._

_Er starrte den Ghul ruhig aus seinen goldenen Augen an. Er starrte ihm direkt in die rotschwarzen, gefährlich glühenden Augen. Er stand einfach nur da und machte überhaupt nichts, er wagte es nicht, einen Muskel zu bewegen, es könnte sein Gegenüber immerhin provozieren. Allerdings starrte er ihn weiter an._

_Der Ghul zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er schien über die Reaktion ein wenig verwirrt. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach hinten und er knurrte. „Hätte ich wohl tun sollen“, knurrte er. Unsanft riss er an Karmas Krawatte. Er hasste es, wenn seine Opfer so viel Kleidung trugen, die musste er zuerst alle entfernen, ehe er seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch rammen konnte._

_Er zog die Krawatte auf und schmiss sie achtlos zur Seite. Danach riss er an dem Hemd. Ohne Mitleid zerriss er den Stoff und legte die weiße Haut des Halses und der Schulter frei. Endlich …_

_Karma keuchte auf, als sich die Zähne des Ghuls unsanft in sein Fleisch schlugen. Einen lauten Aufschrei konnte er gerade so unterdrücken. Er spürte, wie der Ghul an seinem Fleisch riss. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut seine restliche Kleidung tränkte. Und er spürte, wie sich die Zähne entfernten, ohne sonderlich viel Fleisch mit sich zu nehmen._

_Schwer atmend öffnete Karma die Augen, die er vor Schmerz geschlossen hatte. Schweiß bedeckte sein gesamtes Gesicht und auch den Rest seines Körpers. Er starrte den Ghul an. „Was ist?“, fragte er außer Atem._

_Der Ghul schluckte, Blut lief ihm an den Mundwinkeln hinab und auch über sein Kinn. Der Ghul starrte ihn lange an. „Du bist echt seltsam … Du solltest mehr Angst haben“, brummte er._

_„Ach, wirklich?“, Karma schnaubte und schaffte es irgendwie, ein sarkastisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Vielleicht, wenn du dich etwas mehr anstrengst“, presste Karma zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, noch immer war er atemlos._

_Noch immer leuchteten die Augen des Ghuls rot. Seine Hand schnellte an Karmas Kehle. Er drückte zu. „Verarsch mich nicht“, knurrte er. Er wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, doch plötzlich wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet._

_„Oh nein! Ein Ghul, Hilfe!!!“, hörte er jemanden schreien, eine Frau. – Jemand anderes kreischte laut auf. Der Ghul zischte auf, er kniff die Augen zusammen und zog sich die Maske zur Hälfte über das Gesicht. Er stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, denn Karma war ein wenig größer als er. „Für heute hattest du noch einmal Glück, das nächste Mal kriege ich dich“, mit diesem Versprechen verschwand er._

Karma schaffte es irgendwie, die Tür aufzuschließen. Kaum hatten sie das Haus betreten und die Tür war hinter ihnen zugeknallt, da hatte Ayato seinen Mann schon gegen die nächst beste Wand gedrückt. Sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich.

 

Ayato sprang an Karma hoch und dieser schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihn oben zu halten. Die Beine des Ghuls schlangen sich halb um Karmas Hüfte. „Einmal Schlafzimmer“, kommandierte Ayato zwischen einigen Küssen.

 

„Einmal Schlafzimmer … kommt sofort“, entgegnete Karma. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Mann dort hin zu verfrachten. Er setzte Ayato auf dem Bett ab und kniete sich mit dem rechten Bein auf den Bettrand. Karma lehnte sich über seinen Mann und küsste ihn immer noch weiter.

 

Nebenbei zog er Ayato das Oberteil aus, sein eigenes folgte ebenfalls. Er lehnte sich wieder über den Ghul, dieser schlang die Arme um Karmas Nacken und seine Beine um Karmas Hüfte.

 

Irgendwie schaffte Karma es, Ayato weiter nach oben auf das Bett zu schieben, er küsste sich vom Kiefer über den Hals entlang zum Schlüsselbein. Ayato stöhnte auf, als Karmas heiße Zunge über seine Haut fuhr. Er öffnete leicht die Augen. Er griff in Karmas Haare und zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch. Kurze Zeit später lag sein Mund wieder auf dem des Menschen.

 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderte sein Blick zu Karmas Schulter, zu der großen Narbe, die er darauf hinterlassen hatte. Aber daran konnte er nicht lange denken. Seine Hose wurde im Schritt plötzlich viel zu eng. „Karma“, stieß er stöhnend aus.

 

Karma lachte kurz auf, ehe er sich aus Ayatos Klammergriff befreite und sich daran machte, ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Ayato hob die Hüfte an, um ihm das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Sein ganzer Körper war erhitzt. Sobald Karma ihn komplett ausgezogen hatte, zog der Ghul ihn wieder zu sich hoch. Seine Augen waren Kakugan und auch seine Kagune kam wieder zum Vorschein.

 

Er drehte Karma auf die Matratze und begann, ihm ebenfalls die Hose auszuziehen. Er setzte sich rittlings auf Karma Schritt. Er atmete schwer und starrte auf seinen menschlichen Mann. Karma starrte ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen an. Er beobachtete fast schon hypnotisiert die wild umherflackernde Ukaku Kagune. Sie schimmerte so rot wie Blut, durchzogen von vielen schwarzen Adern.

 

Karma bewegte die Hüfte nach oben. Ayato keuchte auf, als Karma, relativ rücksichtslos, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in ihn Eindrang. Allerdings war er nichts anderes von Karma gewohnt, da er ein Ghul war, würden jegliche Verletzungen sowieso in Nullkommanichts wieder abgeheilt sein.

 

Ayato lehnte sich vor, um ihn wieder küssen zu können. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und der Ghul öffnete den Mund, ihre Zungen umspielten sich einige Male. Karma drehte sich und seinen Mann wieder herum. Er wurde schneller in seinen Bewegungen.

 

Karma merkte wie sich Ayatos Kagune um ihn herum wickelte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl auf der Haut. Er wurde berührt und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Die Kagune war überraschend warm, sie schien sich zudem weiter zu erhitzen, je mehr Ayatos Blut in Wallung geriet, je näher er dem Orgasmus kam.

 

Ayatos Kagune machte sich fast selbstständig, als er nach einiger Zeit endlich den Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie wurde riesig und breitete sich flach auf dem Bett und darüber hinaus aus. Einige kristallisierte RC-Zellen schossen aus der Kagune hervor, sie landeten in der Decke. Diese sah schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus, da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass das passierte.

 

Karma ließ sich noch etwas Zeit, ehe er letztendlich auch den Höhepunkt erreichte. Er rollte sich von Ayato und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen. Der Ghul hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt. Seine Augen waren nach oben verdrehte. Er stieß schwer die Luft aus.

 

Danach wandte er sich zu Karma um. „Sagte ich nicht, dass so ein Bett bequemer ist, als eine Hauswand in irgendeiner Gasse?“

 

Karma schmunzelte. „Ja, das sagtest du. Und ja, du hast recht“, mit den Fingern der rechten Hand fuhr Karma über Ayatos Wange, über den Kiefer und das Kinn. Weiter den Hals hinunter, über die Schultern, das Schlüsselbein, das Sternum.

 

Der Ghul griff nach der Hand, er drehte sich auch auf die Seite. „War heute gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie über mich herfallen“, er schnaubte auf.

 

„Das habe ich von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, auch wenn ich sie da noch nicht gekannt habe“, Karma beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Mann. „Allerdings … meine Klassenkameraden werden wohl über dich herfallen“, er schmunzelte.

 

Stöhnend drehte sich Ayato wieder auf den Rücken. „Verdammter Mist, muss ich da wirklich mit hin?“ – „Ja, musst du. Widerstand ist zwecklos“, meinte Karma scherzhaft. „Du hast doch gelesen was Nakamura geschrieben hat. Wenn wir nicht vorbeikommen, wird sie uns ausfindig machen und uns eigenhändig dahin schleifen.“

 

„Ah, stimmt ja. Die muss ja echt gruselig sein“, Ayato starrte die Decke an. – „Nun ja, nicht unbedingt. Wobei sie manchmal schon echt hinterhältig sein kann. Wir hatten einen ähnlichen Charakter.“

 

„Oh Himmel, auf was lasse ich mich hier ein?“, brummte Ayato, er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht, er schob die Haare nach oben, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr störten.

 

Karma lachte leicht. Er zog die Decke über sich und Ayato. „Wer weiß das schon. Wer weiß das schon“, murmelte er, bevor die Dunkelheit sie umschloss.


End file.
